


nothing's ever made sense 'til you were next to me

by Kroolea



Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, Cobb is clumsy lmao, Din is trying his best to not lose his mind, Hospitals, M/M, Omera is the sweetest like always, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: "Can you get off early?" Cobb asks. Din frowns again."Why?""I broke my ankle."
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	nothing's ever made sense 'til you were next to me

_4 missed calls and 2 messages from Cobb_

Din glances at his phone and frowns. Cobb rarely calls him while Din was at work but he might need him to pick something up on the way home. Din calls Cobb back the moment they stop for a quick break.

_"Hey honey."_ Cobb's voice is cheerful like always. _"Are you done with work?"_

Din lets out a sigh of relief, his assumptions were right. Cobb and Grogu were fine. "Not yet. I will be soon though."

_"Oh, can you get off early?"_ Cobb asks. Din frowns again.

"Why?"

"I think I broke my ankle. I can't drive myself to the doctor because it hurts too much."

Din blinks a few times. Surely he didn't hear that right, right? "Huh?"

"I broke my ankle, I think. But it's my right foot so I can't drive myself." Cobb rambles.

Din is already waving a co-worker over. "Get Greef." He hisses, the worker nods and jogs off to get their boss. "I'll be home in ten minutes. Do you need to call an ambulance?"

_"No."_

"No?"

_"Nah. I can wait ten more minutes."_ Cobb's voice is incredibly calm and it gives Din a little hope that he isn't in an incredible amount of pain.

"Okay. I'll see you in a second. Call me if you need something." Din says hurriedly, he's already at his truck as Greef walks toward him.

"I gotta go. Cobb's hurt." Din says simply. "I get off in an hour."

Greef simply waves a hand. "You're alright. We're almost done anyways. Take tomorrow off too."

Din nods absentmindedly. He drives off, thanking the universe that his boss is so understanding.

He calls Omera and gives her a quick rundown of what's happening. She graciously agrees to take Grogu for the night. Din feels guilty for just abandoning her with his kid but he'll buy her something nice to make up for it.

He rushes into the house, Cobb is sitting with his foot propped up on the couch. His face is slightly strained in pain but he gives Din a grin. "You said ten minutes."

Din stares at him. "What?"

"You said ten minutes. It's been five." A crooked grin spreads across his face.

Din rolls his eyes. "What happened?" Cobb shrugs.

"I dunno. Maybe I bumped it weird."

Din has to pinch the bridge of his nose to keep from screaming, he can't tell if his boyfriend is being serious and being difficult. "How do you not know?" He questions, keeping his voice calm.

Cobb shrugs, the motion jostling his foot a little. He winces. "It's definitely broke." Din carefully pushes Cobb's sweatpants out of the way and sighs. It's swollen and twisted at a somewhat odd angle.

Din wonders how he is going to move Cobb from the couch to the car. Cobb seems to notice this train of though.

"If you help me up I can put weight in my other foot."

Din thinks it's a terrible idea but he's willing to try anything.

He helps Cobb stand, wincing as Cobb lets out a whimper. "This isn't going to work. I'm going to carry you."

Cobb doesn't protest so Din takes it as a sign that his boyfriend is in quite a bit of pain.

He carefully scoops Cobb up bridal style, Cobb isn't heavy so Din begins exoting the house, slowly to avoid jostling Cobb's ankle. Halfway through the short distance he leans his head against Din's shoulder.

Din outs him in the back, smoothing back his hair. "Hang tight, darling. I'm going to get your phone and a pillow for your leg.

Cobb just nods.

Din drives slowly to the hospital. He cringes every time he runs over a bump in the road and Cobb sucks in a breath through his teeth. Maybe they should have called an ambulance but Din really isn't interested in paying an extra $1000 for something he can do himself.

They get to the hospital and a nurse helps Cobb get into a wheelchair. Din parks and hurries in, Cobb is squeezing the handle of the wheelchair so tightly his knuckles are paper white.

Din holds out his left hand for Cobb to hold while he fills out paperwork with the other. Cobb seems to relax slightly.

A nurse calls them back and Din pushes Cobb back despite his protests. Din sits in the hallway as Cobb gets an x-ray taken. He hands the paperwork to the nurse who escorts Cobb back to the room.

"It's definitely broken." She explains. "The doctor will be with you shortly to get a cast on that and to explain how to help the healing process. I'm going to get you some pain meds." She leaves before either can say anything.

It's silent, Din updates Omera on the situation. He also texts Cara and asks her if she'd be willing to babysit Grogu tomorrow. Cobb looks exhausted, Din wonders how long it had been since he broke his ankle.

When the nurse returns with a pair of crutches and a bottle of pills Din thanks her and turns to his boyfriend.

Cobb takes the medicine without any complaining. Din sits in the corner and adjusts thr crutches as the doctor wraps Cobb's ankle in a plain white cast.

"Don't put weight on it-"

"Don't get it wet. Be careful not to bump it. Elevate it as needed. Call if I suddenly get a fever or feel nauseous. Use over-the-counter painkillers but if they don't seem to be working call you." Cobb lists, Din stifles a short. Obviously this is not his boyfriend's first rodeo with a broken bone. "Come back in three weeks for a reevaluation and you might be able to get me a boot." Cobb adds on belatedly.

The doctor lets out a laugh. "I see you have experience." He hands Din a pamphlet of websites. "I have a feeling this one will be a difficult patient." Din hopes not but he has a feeling the doctor is right.

Cobb gives him a crooked grin.

The ride back home is quiet. The radio plays softly while Cobb leans his head against the window. His eyes are closed but he isn't asleep.

"How many times have you broken a bone?" Din asks. Cobb opens his eyes and thinks for a minute.

"Seven, counting this one. I think. Four of those bones were fingers though so only three if you don't count them.

"Wow. I broke my nose once, surprisingly that's the extent if my broken bones." Din shrugs. Cobb laughs.

They arrive home and Din opts to carry Cobb back inside despite the man's protests. "I can walk, I have crutches."

"Please, let me. You aren't supposed to move around on it for a few days." Din sets him down on the couch. "Do you want a blanket?"

Cobb nods. Din hurries to get him one from their room. Momentarily he considers just sleeping on the couch to avoid bumping the cast. He decides their bed is big enough and Cobb sleeps on the right side anyways. He returns with the blanket.

"Do you want some leftovers? I'm going to heat some up."

Cobb perks up at them mention of food. "Can you get me some of that mac and cheese in there?"

Din heads to the kitchen, returning with two paper plates. Cobb takes one from him. "Thank you."

\---

The next day Grogu shows up for a few minutes when Omera drops him off. She also drops off cookies and a casserole. "Aw, you poor thing." She coos. "I brought you that chicken noodle casserole you loved."

Cobb grins. "Thank you, Omera. You are my favorite person ever."

Din is patiently answering Winta's questions as he packs a bag for Grogu for Cara's but her attention is taken when she notices Cobb.

"I broke my arm once. I hurt a lot." She tells him solemnly. He laughs and ruffles her hair.

"I'm fine, nothing some sleep and some of your mama's cooking won't help."

"And being very careful not to bump it." Winta adds seriously.

"That too."

Winta, all seriousness gone, pulls out a sharpie. "May Grogu and me sign your cast?"

"Sure. Don't let him write it too big though, other people are gonna wanna sign it." Winta nods and tugs Grogu over to write his name. Grogu looks up at Cobb sadly.

"Hurt." He says sadly. Cobb gives him a smile.

He picks him up, letting the boy touch his cast softly. "Dada is okay. You just have to be gentle, like you are with Lluvia."

Grogu nods. His dark eyes serious, Cobb laughs. Grogu really does look more like Din than he should.

"Go help Winta." Cobb sets him back down. Grogu instantly grins and rushes over to his friend.

By the time Omera and Winta leave and Grogu leaves with Cara, Cobb's cast has a few signatures and doodles.

"I gotta pee." Cobb whines to Din as Din starts unpacks Grogu's bag from Omera's.

"I help you." Din sets his things down and grab the crutches for Cobb. Cobb hobbles to the bathroom and shuts the door. He hates being this reliable on other people. Din knocks on the door, startling Cobb out of his thoughts. "Are you okay in there."

Cobb nods, immediately realizing Din can't see him. "Yeah." He washes his hands, balancing on one leg. He opens the door and gives Din a grin.

Din helps him back to the couch and sits by his foot. "Can I draw on your cast while lunch cooks?" He asks, Cobb hands him the sharpie Winta had found.

Cobb doesn't pay much attention to Din as he doodles. He trusts Din not to do something stupid like draw a dick on his cast. The timer for the oven beeps so Din puts a cap on the marker and gets up.

Cobb glances down at the cast, the foot is covered in little hearts along with Din's name. Cobb smiles and looks up as Din walks into the room. "Thank you."

Din smiles back and kisses the top of his head. "No problem."

Din sits back down and pulls out the sharpie. He writes something that Cobb mentally reminds himself to look at better later.

When Cobb remembers to finally look at it a few days later he realizes it says 'i love u'.

Cobb's going to kiss that man when he gets home from the store.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for prompts dm me on Insta @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway there's no promise that I'll do it but I need ideas :)
> 
> Also this is completely random but do any of u enneagram lovers know what the f u c k Cobb's enneagram number would be? Din is obviously a 6w5 (seriously read some of those traits, its literally Din Djarin) I'm thinking that Cobb's an 8 or something but idk man


End file.
